1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to virtual machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a virtual machine monitoring method, a virtual machine monitoring system and a computer readable storage medium for storing a computer program to perform the virtual machine monitoring method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional technology, only one operating system can be executed on one physical machine. The hardware resource of the physical machine thus cannot be fully utilized. In order to improve the efficiency and availability of the hardware resource and applications, a virtualization technology is used to establish a virtual environment for running multiple virtual machines on the physical machine to fully utilize the resource.
A central control virtual machine established in the virtual environment is used to manage the resources of all the virtual machines established in the same virtual environment. The communication among the virtual machines is controlled by the central control virtual machine. Accordingly, it is easy to detect abnormal data transmission by monitoring the central control virtual machine. However, in order to accelerate the communication among the virtual machines, the establishment of the private channel without the participation of the central control virtual machine is allowed in a recent technology. The conventional monitoring method thus cannot detect the unauthorized data access in the private channel.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a virtual machine monitoring method, a virtual machine monitoring system and a computer readable storage medium to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.